The Demon Days DMC
by BAMWAM
Summary: Dante's gone through alot the past couple years, and just when he thinks are starting to calm down, things start to get a whole lot worse, but is it connected to the mysterious appearance of another leather clad figure?
1. Chapter 1

She welcomed the dusk as her leather boots drummed against the cracked concrete, around her was a city ruined by war, and she didn't need special ESP to know what was lurking in the shadows waiting for her. Servants to sin, they knew nothing of responsibility; they held no value of life, especially the life of a human. So why would she, a woman no less, with a statue of five foot seven purposely walk into a hive of demons, whose flesh reeked of rotting humans; demons whose teeth chattered with excitement at the prospect of another meal. Unfortunately for them, she had no intention of becoming their next meal. People say that watching the sun rise is one of the most beautiful things in the world, but her? She liked the sunset, because that's when everyone comes out to play.

Meanwhile shots rang out a few blocks away, and the flickering street lamp caught a flash of crimson red leather. Sharp screams sliced through the silence, and bodies hitting the floor sounded like the bass to a song. The one dressed in red moved swiftly across the ground, his feet barely touched the ground as he fired shot after shot, each of them hitting their target without fail. Elongated cries once again split the silence as a few more fell to the floor. Their ragged clothing and smell of rotting flesh identified them immediately as Demons. In the pale flickering light of the street lamps the pavement had changed to a dark red colour as the blood seeped into the cracks. Above the bodies stood a tall figure, the crimson leather gleaming devishly in the light. His face was hidden by the shadows, and only the tips of his white hair could be seen in the light, but it was evident by his red coat, tall frame and the glinting smirk on his face that this person was none other than 'Dante the Devil Hunter'.

His name was infamous throughout the crumbling city, the man who had beaten his brother Vergil, the man who was both human and a demon. He was a being both rare and powerful, and more importantly a threat to any demon. His Father was known as Sparda, his Mother was human, controversy followed him everywhere, and the women swooned at the sight of him. Posters of him covered the walls, his face was plastered on the TV screen, and his shop was open nine till five, accepting any job.

Stepping over the circle of bodies, Dante raised his face to the wind welcoming its cool fingers to run through his white hair. Things had certainly started to heat up in the past few months; there were more demons running around, and more powerful ones at that. Even the low levels ones looked like they were learning new moves, the question was. Just who was teaching them? Dante chuckled; the soft deep laugh was lost to the breeze immediately. He had always liked a good mystery, and it of course meant that he could go around killing more demons, his most favourite thing to do. Still this was no time to sit around, the night was still young and he of course had a very important job to do.

To the east, a couple blocks down a final shot rang out in the alleyway, followed by a dull thud of something falling to the ground. A clink of a bullet casing hitting the floor, and then silence, the woman stepped out of the alleyway unscathed with two guns gripped tightly in her hand. Holstering them in an elaborate fashion she paused to look down the deserted road. Opposite her she saw broken windows, and decayed buildings, only a few were in good condition, and it was no hard guess that there would be people hiding away inside of them. It was a wonder they were still in this wasted city. She didn't know its name nor did she care for it. She was only here to do one thing, and that was to continuously kill demons. She was what you could call a nomad, she moved effortlessly between places taking what she needed, killing whatever demons were stupid to raise their heads.

"Although this place is oddly lively..." She muttered to herself as she buttoned up her black coat taking a left turn moving away from the warm light of the street lamps. She was never one to walk in the world of light, she was born to live in darkness. She knew too well that the world of light was no place for her, the shadows were far kinder, and they hid everything she needed to hide. Still, there was no time to be thinking, sun up was in a few hours and she had alot of work to do.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The TV blurted out in a large office space, above the television a fan whirred gently creating some relief in the stifling summer heat. "Reports of more human murders are flooding into the metro police station, along with reports of demons bodies being found in both in the west and east of the city." A blonde child hummed a tune as she skipped through the doors placing white china cups on a table surrounded by black leather sofas.

"Sh Patty." Came a dark husky voice. "The news is getting interesting." To the back of the room was a large wooden desk, upon the desk were a large pair of black boots, and attached to those boots was the body of Dante, and upon his face sat once again his signature smirk. Giving him an unimpressed sniff Patty did as she was told and took a seat on one of the sofas staring intently at the sofa.

"It has been speculated that the Demons were killed by the demon hunter Dante, but there is now new evidence that there may be another party involved, a bullet casing found at the scene in the east side of the city has been compared with a shell casing from Dante's gun and it has been revealed that they are completely different. So does this mean that Dante has a new partner? Or is there one more solo demon hunter in our city?"

"Partner my ass; it's probably some upstart who thinks they can do my job." Laughed Dante, his ego inflating by second.

"Well from what I hear they're doing a pretty good job." Patty stated pouring the steaming tea into her precious white china. Sipping it slowly she turned to Dante surveying him with her big blue eyes, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "Has Morrison said anything?" She asked slowly.

"No." Dante said quickly taking his feet from the desk, a frown forming on his face. "Well I guess I better go check out who this person is." He sighed pulling on his red leathers and pushing his arm through the strap of his guitar case. "But first of all I'm going to stop at 'Freddis' to get a strawberry sundae." He grinned patting Patty on the head much to her distaste and caused her give out a cry of detest but Dante took notice and he was already out of the door before she could say anything else.

The shop itself was in good shape, the checkered floors were clean, and windows weren't broken. It wasn't bad the woman thought, the coffee in her hand got rid of the chill the cold summer night had given her. Her dark hair was tied back into a messy bun, and her green eyes shone bright lightly in the light that streamed through the windows. It was always nice to unwind after being awake all night. She watched intently as the man behind the counter looked at the clock and then began to pull out a sundae glass, along with putting in several scoops of ice cream. She frowned and looked throughout the Cafe. Why, there was no one else here? Why was he preparing a sundae? As if he had heard her, he fixed her with a large grin and pushed the finished Sundae to the left of her.

"My regular customer always comes at this time," He explained, "Ah here he is." He smiled. Sure enough the bell on the door clinked merrily, and the sound of boots hitting the ceramic floor made the woman tense considerably. He stank, not only of beer and pizza, but he smelt of demon. Keeping her head down she slid her eyes to the man who had just sat down next to her. White hair, red coat, and sky blue eyes. Placing her empty coffee mug on the table she slid the money from her pocket onto the counter and went to leave, something about this guy made her feel uneasy.

"Won't you stay for another drink?" He asked his voice deep and husky to her ears, she forced a smile on her lips and a laugh from her mouth. She was in public she had to play nice.

"Isn't it early for you to be hitting on women?" She retorted keeping her tone sharp but sweet.

"I only want to know the name of such a beautiful lady." He smirked making direct eye contact with her. "My name is Dante, perhaps you know me?" He asked holding out his hand. Eying up the offered hand, she sighed and took a step forward grabbing his hand.

"My name's Anima, if I had friends they'd call me Nim." She said briskly making a name up on the spot, there was no way in hell she would tell him her true name. Her real name was Scarlet, but of course he would never know that.

"Well Nim why don't you tell me why you smell of dead demons?" He grinned his grip on her tightening. Shit, she was in trouble; well there was no other choice but to run. Before Dante could react she slammed her heel into his forward causing him to let go of her hand, and taking her chance she raced out the door...


	2. An unwanted contract

She could hear Dante's obscene swearing in the background as she tried to leave him behind her. Unfortunately the devil hunter didn't seem to want to let her go that easily, shit why did she have to run? Still there was something about him that put Scarlet on edge and there was no way she wanted a man like that near her. Of course she knew who Dante was, the striking her, the red leather he was unmistakably the Son of Sparda, a notorious playboy who destroyed everything. He was merciless guy to those that he didn't take a liking to, and if he thought that she was some kind of demon well then she was doomed.

"Hey where are you running off to pretty lady?" Scarlet skidded to a halt nearly colliding into the chest of Dante who had appeared in front of her. Fuck, fuck, fuck! How did he get there so fast? Stupid half demon powers, there had to be some way she could get away from him. She looked around stepping back from Dante. There was no way she could get out her guns in this heavily populated area. It was nearing the afternoon an people were spilling out from everywhere. If she were to draw attention to herself now, it would give Dante more of an excuse to shoot her down on sight, and it would inflate his ego even more by defeating a 'public enemy'. She gritted her teeth and turned on her heel sharply away from the demonic white haired freak. Perhaps if she just walked away then he'd leave her alone?

"Didn't you know it's rude to leave a man hanging?" The same suave voice grated harshly against her ear drums. Oh man she was being too hopeful. A hand grabbing her wrist made her shriek spinning around her elbow accidently on purpose colliding with his face. "YOU BITCH!" He roared clutching his face completely taken by surprise. Scarlet grinned a plan coming to mind.

"RAPE RAPE, DANTE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" She screamed kicking him in the shins whilst he was still stunned, she knew it was below the belt, but she wanted to survive, and there was no way sh was going to try her odds against Dante the Devil Hunter, he had the supernatural on his side. Sprinting into the crowd that was starting to form around the two of them, maybe she could lose him in this. Behind her she could hear the jeering crowd and Dante's shouted excuses, she couldn't lie it brought a sly smirk to her face. As her boots pounded against the pavement she became aware of where her feet had taken her. Slowing down to a gentle jog and then a run, puzzled she stopped trying to take in the scenery that surrounded her. What was this place? It was like an overgrown garden. The vines had taken over everything; they had slithered through the black iron gates that were now rusted and the paint peeling. They had then extended their long tendrils to the benches that circled a magnificent fountain in the centre of the stone slab square. It was shame that it too had been suffocated by weeds over the years. It was pitiful that it had been neglected so.

Unexplainably drawn to the fountain, Scarlet crouched down near the foot of the mountain and pulled the strangling vine away from what appeared to be a plaque. The plaque unlike the rest of the derelict plate didn't have any signs of decay, its silver colour glimmered in the light, and there were symbols engraved neatly onto the metal. Scarlet scowled tracing her fingertips over them, she couldn't read it but the symbols looked so familiar!

"So this was where you ran off to." Scarlet's heart sank into her stomach, damn! She thought she'd managed to get rid of him. Immediately she was up and running around the fountain, but Dante was too quick for her and he grabbed her collar, causing her to lose her breath for a second as the collar cut into her throat, spluttering for air she pulled her guns from their holsters and shot down into his foot, whilst he was distracted by the pain, Scarlet swung both elbows into the side of his rib cage winding him. As soon as she felt the release of her collar she jumped forward spinning round shooting in front of her. There was one problem. Dante was gone, and instead she heard the echoing sound of someone clapping resonating throughout the square.

"There's no doubt about it. You're the one that they're talking about on TV. You're not afraid to fight dirty are you?" Scarlet's lip curled into a snarl as she circled the fountain her twin guns held out in front of her.

"I do what I have to, to survive, I'm not afraid to undercut people." She defended herself, heaven knows why but just his whole attitude pissed her off, she constantly had the urge to want to prove him wrong. Or at least beat his head in a few times.

"There's no honour in Rookies anymore, no elegance or grace." Dante sighed, Scarlet could just imagine him with that stupid smirk on his face. How dare he insult her like that.

"I'm not Rookie, and I've got more grace in my little finger then you have in your entire body Devil boy." She hissed.

"Oh Devil Boy. Highly Original." Rang out Dante's obstinate chuckle.

Scarlet's ears pricked. There he was.

Sidestepping to the left she fired several shots into the bushes. There was a sudden sound of metal hitting flesh, and a deep groan from Dante and seconds later he stumbled out of the bushes clutching a gaping wound in his side. Scarlet stepped back overly cautious of the men in red in front of her. There was no telling what he might do next. One thing was for certain she wasn't going to run away this time. She'd have to face him to the bitter end if she had to. As Dante slowly stood up his hand falling away from his side, she noticed that his wound was slowly starting to heal itself. Oh for god's sake! Why didn't anyone just die these days! As their eyes met Scarlet gave her best glare and readied her guns for round two.

Dante came at her quicker than expected, and a punch to the stomach left her winded, and Dante had her pinned to the floor in seconds. Fuck. Her guns fell out of her hands as her elbows jarred against the ground, and her neck groaned in agony as she tried to keep her head from hitting the concrete floor. Damn it she hated this man. With her pinned to the floor and him on top of her Scarlet knew there was really no way out of it. Unless she tried to bluff, but it seemed that Dante wasn't going to be the type of man that would fall for her seductive techniques. No, he was too egotistical he loved himself more than any woman. Even Scarlet could see that. She was completely at his mercy. God how she hated it.

"Well go on then. Finish it." Scarlet dared him, scarcely believing the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Why would I do that? I quite like you. You've got fight." Dante grinned releasing his hold on her arms and leaning back putting his full weight on her stomach. Oh jeez, even her stomach muscles couldn't keep up with the strain.

"You realise you're crushing my internal organs?" She bit back trying to sit up, but his weight wouldn't allow her to move an inch.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry." He grinned; the sarcasm was dripping from his comment.

"When I get out of this I'm going to mess up that stupid face of yours so bad!" Scarlet threatened her cheeks flushing red with anger the colour starting to match her red hair that had been pulled back into a lose bun.

"When you get out? You'll only get out of this hold until I let you." He smirked running a finger along her cheek. "And before I do, I want to ask you a few questions." He grinned. "First question, what's your real name?" He asked fixing her with a stern stare. Scarlet bit her lip turning away.

"I told you its Nim." She lied.

"You're lying to me." He chimed tapping her on the nose, and fixing her with a terrifying stare. Determined not to cave Scarlet stared back at him defiantly, but she found herself losing out to his terrifying cold blue eyes.

"Fine, it's Scarlet." She paused. "Dickhead." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing." She smiled sarcastically. "Now hurry up and get off me."

"Still another question, be patient. Now are you the new Demon Hunter that's been plastered all over the media?" Dante enquired.

"What if I am?" Sneered Scarlet glaring directly at Dante. Hundreds of possibilities of how she could kill this man were coming to mind.

"Then I'd have to do this." He replied simply, biting into his thumb and pressing it against her neck. OH EW BLOOD ON HER NECK BLOOD ON HER NECK. Scarlet squirmed trying to move away from the bloody thumb, but to her distress she couldn't move anyway. Instead when Dante pulled away his thumb she felt a numb feeling spread across her neck, and to her surprise Dante's thumb didn't have any traces of a cut. What the hell was going on?

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing major. You just belong to me now." He smiled, finally getting off her.


End file.
